Digital Integrated Circuits (ICs) can be prone to defects introduced during a manufacturing process. To test for defects, a test vector may be introduced into a standard IEEE™ 1149.1 boundary scan channel, and the result of the test vector that is applied to the digital IC scan channels may be measured. Digital IC testing systems may be designed so that an external input pin transmits directly to a scan channel, which tests the digital logic.